


Let Me Heal You...

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Series: 25 Kink Challenge [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Making Love, NSFW, Slow Sex, Smut, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: You accidentally wake Murdoc up, and things heat up from there2/25: Making Love





	Let Me Heal You...

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/172125769017/2-let-me-heal-you
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Amelia

It’s dark, quiet. You like being in Murdoc’s arms, and although you’ve been having a rough time existing, it’s moments like these that keep you sane. You focus on his deep breathing, telling you he’s asleep, and listen to the slight rattle of his lungs filling and emptying. You cuddle up a bit closer as your hands start to roam, trying to get closer.

He stirs a little, making you freeze for a second before continuing to grind up against him, trying to disappear into him. Just as you settle down, you feel him drag his nails outwards and inwards on your shoulder blade. You don’t say anything and neither does he. Maybe he thinks you’re just going to go back to sleep. The problem is, his nails have got you going a bit.

You lightly suck on his collar bone and you feel him sigh deeply. The hand resting on your lower back starts pulsing as well, and you lean into him further, nibbling on his neck. He groans slightly and tilts his head down to meet yours.

He rubs your foreheard with his nose, signaling you to raise your head. You follow his instructions, and your tongues are immediately dancing. You’re surprised with how gentle he’s being, but you’re not complaining either. You could use a little nurturing. He holds you closer to him and is sucking the kiss a bit harder. You pull him on top of you and wrap your legs around his hips, running your fingers through his hair.

He breaks away, rummages through his nightstand, and plucks a small square package out of the drawer. He rips it open with his teeth and spits the wrapper on the floor. He stops for a second, towering over you, and you can see in the moonlight his question of, “Do I continue?”

“Yes,” you say, knowing he likes verbal consent, and you put your hands on his waist, waiting for him to start.

He leans down and starts kissing you again when he enters you. You moan out his name on his lips, but he doesn’t speed up. He keeps the same slow pace, and sees your reaction.

He stops mid-thrust, and looks at you. “Just enjoy it, my love~ Let me take the time to heal you…” You grab the back of his head and pull his lips back down to yours. It takes less than 5 minutes for the world to fall away and it’s only the two of you. Murdoc runs his nails lightly against your sides, and comes up to your breasts. He rubs your nipples with his thumbs and squeezes and releases your boobs slowly, making you feel everything. He shifts a little and his cock rubs against your clit while he’s moving in and out of you. Your breath hitches and you choke, and Murdoc sucks on your neck, nibbling occasionally while you catch your breath. You hear the headboard hitting the wall with a rhythmic thump, thump, thump and can feel the pressure building inside of you.

“Aahhhh, f-fuck, I’m g-getting there…” you say shakily, and he grabs your hair on the sides of your head and pulls you closer to him. Your legs fall to his sides and your back arches, and your bodies meet at every point. Your legs start to jolt and Murdoc is groaning louder, his pace speeding up.

“Mur-mur-mur-mur-d-d-doc-docdocdoc- Ah! F-fuck! I’m so close!” You’re almost screaming, and he’s matching your volume. Suddenly, you crumple up and you hold on to his back for dear life. Everything fades as you scream for him, and you feel him furiously twitching inside you as he loses his steady rhythm, crashing down with you.

He finishes after you and the two of you just lay there for a bit, and Murdoc slides his hand up your cheek and kisses you deeply, and smiles sweetly. You laugh, and he pulls out, throws the rubber out, and you fall asleep in his arms.

When you come downstairs for breakfast, you can see the bags under the bands’ eyes.


End file.
